Devil May Care
by Southern Spell
Summary: He had pain, and regret mixed together in the one swirling silver eye she could see and a devil may care smile curving his lips. Tattoo betraying him like a scar would by telling what he had done, even if she didn’t know what that was.*Epilogue is up*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love Nick. Its so sad what's happened to him. This is just a little short story for him, to make me feel better about what's going on with him. It doesn't have anything to do with anything, and it shouldn't give any spoilers away. Enjoy.**

**I do not own anything but the OC's in this story. **

**PART I**

The first time she had seen him she remembered wondering why on earth anyone would willing tattoo their face? She'd admit it didn't really take away from his looks, but why there?

He had a mysterious quality, and a certain charm to him that was undeniable. The girls she worked with loved him. He tipped big, and wasn't grabby. The dancers never hesitated to get close to him, and the other waitresses were always trying to catch his eye, even though he usually managed to sit in her section.

She wasn't immune to him either, but unlike the rest, she was leery of him.

Reading people was a gift she'd had all her life, but she couldn't figure this guy out. There was something intense and powerful just below his surface- it was like nothing she had ever encountered before. It felt like he could be good or bad. Like he hadn't made up his mind, and was still dancing that thin line between the two.

Then there was that sadness and regret in his eyes. Even when he was using that charm of his, it was there. When she had mentioned it to her friend, Amber had told her she was letting her imagination was running away with her again.

"Seriously, Maddie", Amber had said. "Your reading too much into the guy. You just think he's hot." But even though she had laughed along with her friend's teasing, she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about the guy…

She shook her head, clearing it. Rent was due tomorrow and no over active imagination was going to stop her from earning money. Hell's spawn or heaven's angel, the man left a generous tip if she made sure his bourbon didn't run out.

She placed a fresh glass down, and he tore his gaze away from Amber, who was artfully wrapped around the pole on stage. She forced out a smile.

"Thank you." He said in that Cajun drawl, but didn't return the smile.

After giving him a nod she moved on to the next table.

That night she worked until the club closed, and stayed after to help with the clean up. It was in the wee hours of morning, when she final left, and headed out into the unforgiving cold.

She'd been walking for about five minutes, with another ten to go before she made it to her apartment, when she turned down an alley to cut a few minutes off her trek so she could get home quicker, where it was warm. It wasn't a very long alley and she had reached the end and was starting to walk away from it when she was grabbed from behind. A hand was over her mouth, hot breath on her neck, as she was dragged backward, back into the shadows of the alley. It happened so quickly and without warning she had barley enough time to process it.

Someone laughed, but it wasn't the man who held her. She kicked, tried to pull away, tried to bite the hand on her mouth, but her struggles were useless. The arm around her waist was like a steel band and the hand over her mouth was suffocating her.

Her horrible imagination ran through a thousand different scenario's of what her captors would do to her, but what did happen, wasn't something she thought would.

She felt the pain of his bite in her neck.

Vampire. The word rang out like a bell in her head.

Someone else picked up her arm, and she felt teeth rip through the fragile flesh of her wrist.

Her body was on fire, everything hurt. The hand on her mouth clutched tighter on her face and she had to struggle just to breath.

Suddenly the one holding her arm was gone, like he had been jerked away. Then one who had bitten into her neck dropped her and she landed with a thud on the ground.

Sounds of movement and a few grunts gave her the impression of people fighting. She tried to sit up, but found it was just easier to lie where they had left her. Looking around she saw three men fighting but it was too dark to tell what anyone looked like.

Then one man disappeared, in what she thought looked like dust, then a second man threw some thing in the direction of the third man, and the third did the same as the first.

The lone figure standing about ten feet from her looked about, like he was waiting for more to come.

When none showed up he turned toward her. She tried to pick herself up again, but if anything she was weaker than before. Fear gnawed at her. This man might have gotten rid of the other two, but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill her too. She had just seen him take two lives.

He was in front of her, reaching for her. "No, no, no, no. Please." She couldn't fight back the whimpering.

"It's okay." The man said. The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't remember why.

"I won't tell. I won't, I swear." She begged as he began to pull her toward him. "Please don't hurt me."

"Shhhh. I'm not going to hurt you"

She knew she should recognize that voice, but shadows were covering his face. "It's okay, Maddie . Calm down."

It clicked in her head. The man at the club, the one with the tattoo on his face! What was his name? "Nick?"

"Yea, _chere. _Its me." His voice was husky as he held her, checking the wound on her neck, and then wrist.

For some unexplainable reason her fear and panic melted away, taking with it the last of her strength. At least she knew him.

"I'm going to get you to a hospital, okay?" His breath fell across her face, and he pushed back the hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Okay", she agreed, because with the way she was feeling that would probably be a good idea. He wrapped something around her throat then her wrist. Her quickly growing fuzzy mind, assumed it was some sort of make shift bandaged.

"I'm cold". She hadn't realized she'd voiced the complaint, until he was wrapping her in his coat.

Picking her up, he began to carry her. "Hang in there for me" he whispered against the top of her head.

She barely heard it though, she was too concerned with focusing on breathing. Breathe in, breathe out. In and out. Her last thought had been of how good he smelled.

A/N: I love reviews, so don't forget to leave one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated!**

**PART II**

She woke up in a hospital bed. A nurse was there, clip board in hand. He gave her a big friendly smile, white teeth bright against his dark skin. Her first thought at seeing it was that he made friends easily.

She frowned as she looked around when he left to go get the doctor. She didn't remember getting here. She remembered the fear, the pain, and Nick…what happen to him?

When the doctor came in he explained that she had lost a lot of blood and that it seemed she had been attacked, but didn't know what had happened to the man who had brought her in. He had asked if there was anyone he could call for her. Family? A friend?

No, her family was all in South Carolina where she had left them, and if she was going to be okay there was no point in scaring them. So she had him call Amber, who had been her best friend since arriving in New Orleans four years ago.

She slept most of the day away, even when Amber came by with an arm load of flowers and tears, she could only manage to stay awake long enough to assure her that she was going to be fine.

It was much later that night when she woke up again to someone brushing her hair back. His hand stilled when her eyes opened.

"How do you feel?" he reluctantly moved his hand away.

"Better" She said.

"Good", he smiled, and she thought that despite all the ones she had seen him give to the other girls she worked with this was the first one he had given to her.

To hide her blush, she pushed herself into a sitting position, and moved her legs to the side, so that he could sit on the bed as well.

"Thank you, for you saving me". She felt awkward because she didn't know how else to say how grateful to him she was.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner". His deep voice accented by his Cajun heritage.

"You got there quick enough", she assured him.

He looked away, and she noticed his jaw was set.

Now that she was awake and he was here there were so many questions she had about the night before. She hesitated before giving in to the curiosity. "What happen? Who were those…people?" She didn't want to chance him thinking she was crazy by calling them vampires. Vampires didn't exist.

He gave her a level look. "I think you've got an idea of what they were".

She kept her expression neutral, but couldn't hide the fact that her face had drained of color, so she looked down at her hands. "How…how do you know about them?"

"You can say it comes with the territory", his words were causal sounding, but she caught that he was being purposefully vague.

She looked back up at him not ready to given in. "Is that what you do? You hunt these things? Like Buffy or something?"

"Or something". His smiled again, except it had a jaded edge to it.

"Is that what the tattoo means?"

"You've got a lot of questions", he didn't answer.

She looked down again. "Are there others like you?"

"Yes and no".

She frowned; this was getting her no where real fast. "Is there anything you can give me a definite answer to?"

His smile grew into a charming grin, and she mentally berated herself for blushing again because of it.

She sighed. "I guess I'll just take that as a no, and I'll thank you again for saving my life and I'll try not to ask anymore questions".

"Now your getting it". There was a teasing light in his slivery eyes to match his Cheshire grin.

She couldn't help but smile back, even if she was a little frustrated that he wouldn't give her a straight answer.

They sat in a comfortable silence, while the clock ticked away time on the wall. She wondered how he had managed to get in here since it was so late, and visiting hours had long since been over. However she doubted he'd tell her if she asked.

"You can't ever tell anyone what really happened". His voice was velvet covered steel.

She looked up at him. All softness was gone from his face. "Why? Because no one will believe me or you don't want anyone to know that you do this kind of thing?" She never was really good at not questioning everything.

"There are others like them, and if you start telling people that they attached you and you lived, there's a good chance more will come to shut you up."

That comment turned her blood cold, and she shivered. "Won't they come any way because I know?"

"You don't really know anything, and I doubt it". He answered with all seriousness.

She nodded, though she didn't feel very reassured.

"When do you get released?" He asked, obviously changing the topic on purpose.

"Tomorrow, at about noon". She appreciated the change in subject, noticing she had been leaning forward towards him, she moved back some, putting space between them. "Will I see you again?" She realized that it sounded like she was coming on to him. "I mean…at the club are…I…you're not going to stop coming because your afraid you'll have to save me again or something?"

There was that smile again, and she was glad she was already sitting down. "Worried you've run me off?"

"I don't want you to think that I'll be expecting this all the time, well I mean not this." She gestured to her throat. "but I mean, I won't make it awkward or anything on you. I wouldn't act like it was you who saved me. Not that I would tell anyone that you did, because you obviously don't want anyone to know. And not that I'm not _really, really _grateful that you did. I just don't want you to think that I'd become some sort of stalker or something. I'm going to stop now". She finally caught on that she was rambling, and her face turned pink with embarrassment. Had she really just said all that?

He laughed quietly. "I guess you'll have to wait and see." He said as he stood up.

"Your leaving?" Great. She must have made him thought she was some clingy, needy crazy girl.

"Yea. It's getting late and you need to rest". He gently pushed at her shoulder until she was lying down again.

"Oh." Was all she could think to say, as he pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"'Night Maddie." He gave her a wink before he turned away.

His hand was on the door knob when she stopped him. "Nick?"

He looked over his shoulder.

She may have just seriously ran him off and might never see him again, but this question had always nagged at her and he probably already thought she was nuts but she just _had_ to ask. "Are you one of the good guys?"

He faced the door again for a long moment. She thought she had offended him, and that she had sealed the deal on never seeing him again.

Nick flipped off the light, leaving only the glow from the small wall light above her bed then opened the door and the dim light from the hall way spilled in. He took a step forward, then stopped and looked over his shoulder at her again.

Half his face was covered in shadows, the other half in soft light. He had pain, and regret mixed together in the one swirling silver eye she could see and a devil may care smile curving his lips. Tattoo betraying him like a scar would by telling what he had done, even if she didn't know what that was.

That image answered her question better than any words from him ever could have, and she knew it would haunt her for the rest of her life. But she would be glad of the reminder.

***********************************************************************A/N: Now tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's really been a while since I updated. After the first two chapters I got a bad case of writers block. Hopefully I'm over it. Also, I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. They were much appreciated!**

**Part III**

He gets why he saved her from the daimons. Understands why he took her to the hospital. He just can't reason out why he went back and checked on her. Why he can't seem to get past those damn perfect green eyes.

It had been five months since he'd been back to that bar. He'd avoided it like the plague. There was a truth emerging, one he wasn't willing to acknowledge. He was only barely hanging on as it was.

He'd found excuses to stay busy, extra training, bars that were closer, other women.

Tonight though he just couldn't seem to find the strength to stay away. He really hoped that it was her night off, or that maybe she didn't even work here any longer. But that was so obviously not the case he realized, as she placed down a glass of bourbon in front of him, without his having ordered it.

She smiled and looked genuinely happy to see him, and he couldn't remember the last time someone had been happy to see him.

He smiled in return to her, and hers grew even bigger. She didn't say anything as she moved on to the next table.

He took a swallow, and promised himself he'd only stay for the one drink.

He stayed for two more before he finally left to go patrolling.

The night soon turned extremely long, and didn't really give him much satisfaction, especially not from the couple of damions he'd found and taken care of.

It was ten to four when he realized that he was a block away from that bar again, and knew she would be getting off soon. Knowing he should just leave her alone he pulled into a parking space to wait on her.

He waited about fifteen minutes, and the whole time he asked himself what he was doing. Why he didn't just go home. It would be easier on them both. He'd only attract trouble for her, and that wasn't what he wanted. He didn't understand why he couldn't just forget her.

One of the dancers came out of the door followed by her, and he thought about just letting them drive away in the tired purple Honda they were heading for, but he got out of his car anyway.

Her friend noticed him first, then she did, both looked surprised, but shelooked happy to see him none the less.

"Hey! I thought you'd gone home." she said to him.

He shook his head "Nah. I just had a few things to do, I was gonna get some breakfast, you want to join me?" Straight and to the point he asked her.

"Uh…" She looked at her friend; he thought he'd heard someone call her Amber.

"Go ahead. My place is only a few blocks over, I don't mind walking." Amber gave a knowing smile.

"Well, no, wait." She turned up at him. "Would you mind just driving me home afterwards?"

"Not at all." Glad that she didn't ask to bring her friend along.

"Here. Just drop it off tomorrow okay?" She said as she handed Amber her car keys.

"Yea, thanks." Amber said. "Have fun." He noticed the wink Amber gave her.

Amber sauntered off to the Honda a few spaces down as he opened the passenger door to his Jag. She slipped in then waited on him to get in.

"I haven't seen you in months. I was starting to think something had happened to you, or that I scared you off last time with all my babbling." She said as he pulled out on to the street.

He smirked. "I've just been busy." No reason to give her any details.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. That caught him a little off guard, but she didn't give him much time to dwell on it. "I like your car. It's really nice. How long have you had it?" She said in rapid fire.

"Thanks. For a while I guess."

"So where are we heading to?"

"You'll see." He flashed her his most charming smile.

"Still being as vague as ever, I see." She raised an eyebrow with a smile.

He chuckled lightly, and she grinned brightly at him. The sight made his breath catch.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence, and he noticed that he wasn't the only one stealing glances.

They ended up at a dinner he'd been to a million times where he knew the food was decent even if it was four thirty in the morning.

They found a corner booth to sit in and a surprisingly chipper waitress took their orders.

"You come here a lot?" she asked him after the waitress left.

He just shrugged then took a sip of his coffee. When he looked back up at her she had that same look she'd had the first time she'd seen him, before he'd even opened his mouth to give her his order, the same look she had given him while she sat in her hospital bed questioning him. Her head titled to the side, dark brown hair spilling over her shoulders, and green eyes focused on him like she was reading a book. It made him feel exposed. Like she could see straight through him to what he was hiding from everyone.

"What?" He asked, because he wanted her to stop looking at him like she could see past his bluff.

"Is it possible to get a straight answer out of you? Even just a simple, little one?"

He flashed his best panty-dropping smile. "Maybe."

She narrowed her eyes, then smiled back. "Come on. There's something you can answer straight, there must be"

"Guess you won't know until you ask the right question."

She frown with thought. Then she looked worried for a split second, and opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the waitress with their food.

He frowned, wondering what she had been about to say.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked as the waitress left.

His frowned lighten, even though he knew that wasn't what she was about to say. Probably better if she didn't ask about the more important stuff anyway. He shrugged, "Don't have one."

She rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't have a favorite color?"

He took a bit of food and shrugged.

"Okay…do you have a color you don't like?"

He thought for a moment. "Orange."

She gasped mockingly. "Did you just give me an actual answer?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Do you have a favorite color?" Why he even asked that ridiculous question he couldn't fathom.

"Yep. Two actually. Red and purple." She took a bite of food and thought up another question for him. "Birthday. When's that?"

"September twelfth." He answered.

"Oh, wow. We are on a roll now."

He smirked at her sarcasm.

The two of them finished their breakfast, while she kept thinking up random questions for him, some she got answers to and others she didn't . The sky was being to lighten when they got back into his car. She gave him the directions to her apartment, it was a good twenty minutes away.

The first ten of them were spent in silence and he seemed to get the feeling that something was weighing heavily on her mind. "Something wrong?"

She looked at him with a sober expression, then straight ahead. "If I tell please don't be angry. I was just curious…and you hadn't been back by in months I thought something was wrong."

He glanced at her, thinking there really couldn't be anything that she could have done to have made him angry. "What is it?"

"I googled your name."

He felt his stomach drop. He put on a neutral face, wondering what the hell she had found. Did she know about what the daimons really were? Did she figure out anything about the Dark-Hunters? "And what did you find?" It came out cold sounding even to him.

"There were a few articles about this woman who had been murdered, and who's son had gone missing. He was the only suspect in the case, and no one really knows what happened."

He felt his blood turn cold. With a clenched jaw he asked, "What else?"

"There was a picture of the son. It was you, different but you."

Was she accusing him of killing his mother? Anger burned through him, along with other emotions that he pushed back, like he usually did, focusing on the one that had never failed him.

"Did those things that attacked me, kill your mother?" She said it so quietly that he barely heard her.

It took a moment for him to realize what she had said, but when he did the anger left as quickly as it had come.

Minutes ticked passed and he didn't answer. She hadn't asked if he'd been the one to hurt his mother. She hadn't accused him of that, when even he blamed himself. He didn't know what to respond with.

They were coming up to the turn off for her street when she finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I was just worried that something had happened to you and I found that… I'm sorry if I upset you or offended you…or something…" She licked her lips and looked out of her window.

He pulled up to the curb in front of her apartment building, and she immediately went for the door handle, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Yes, and there called daimons." He leveled her with a look. "What if I told you I share in some of the blame though?" Maybe she'd be the smart one out of the two of them and tell him she never wanted to see him again.

She looked down at his hand on her arm then back out the windshield in front of her, before she meet his hard stare. "Do you know what I see when I look at you, Nick?"

He didn't answer.

"I see someone who has the potential to be either really good or something dreadfully awful, but you just haven't figured out what to be yet." She shook her head. "But which ever you do end up being, I'm sure you'll never be completely one or the other. No matter how much good you do you'll never be perfect and no matter how far gone you go the other way your still gonna have a heart, even when you wished you didn't."

Definitely not the kind of answer he had been excepting. "Your not afraid of me?"

She shook her head. "Good or bad, Nick, I trust you not to hurt me." Then she hesitantly leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the check, shocking him into silence.

She gave him a sad smile. "I'll understand if you don't come back." Then she slipped out the car.

**A/N: Now leave a review telling me your thoughts!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay. I've changed my mind on where this story is going, and so the answers I gave to those who had asked me certain questions…just forget them. Sorry. But I had intentionally intended to just end this on the second chapter. As you can tell that's not happening. If you're confused on anything, just ask, I'll do my best to answer. **

He didn't come back either. He _would_ stay away if it killed him.

Sometimes he told himself he was doing it for her safety. Sometimes it was because she was too good for him, an on the rare occasion he admitted it to himself, it was because she reminded him of all he had lost.

He was thinking about that last one as he sat on one of the stools around the island in the kitchen eating the left over take out from the day before. He no longer had any real plans for the future, no hopes that he'd get married and have a family. No more comfort of friendships. Things he'd once taken for granted, all gone.

The silence in the house was enough to choke him. Reaching over to the radio that was mounted to the under side of the cabinet he flipped it on. "Come as You Are" by Nirvana was playing. A song that reminded him even more of the past.

As Kurt Cobain's voice filled the air. He wondered what Maddie would think if she knew the full truth. What he was. Who his enemies were. The betrayals he'd been dealt and dealt out himself. The mistakes he'd made that had shifted his reality so drastically. The blood he was after.

He briefly fantasized that she'd smile up at him after his confession and say that none of that mattered to her. That they could still be friends, or whatever they were. He was so sick of being alone, a friend to talk to everyone once in awhile would go along way in easing his burden.

He glared out the window. That was a joke. She'd run as fast as she could to get away from him, either because she thought he was crazy or even worse because she did believe him. It wasn't that he thought her cruel. Just smart. He wasn't someone you kept company with for the pleasure of it…well maybe he was. He grimaced as he thought about the girl from last night that he had brought home. He couldn't remember her name. What would Maddie think of that?

**A/N: Not that this has anything to do with anything, but that song, "Come as You Are" just reminds me of Nick. Don't know why. **

**So, yea. Thanks for reading. Now go review, and have a wonderful day. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews. They keep me writing. Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. It wasn't betad and it doesn't matter how many times I read my own work I miss something.**

The night had been a long one. She'd had to work even though it was supposed to be her night off. The clientele had been much too grabby and the tips had sucked. Amber and her had had a disagreement. And to top it off _he _still hadn't showed up. Which really wasn't that much of a surprise, he hadn't been there in a couple of weeks since their shared breakfast.

It still didn't stop her from looking for him each night.

She shut the door to her apartment and slide the locks in place. Home sweet home. Or as close to it as she would find in New Orleans.

She threw her purse on to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room area next to the stack of bills, and kept walking. It was nights like these that made her just want to pack up and go home to South Carolina's coast.

However she wasn't much of a quitter and she adored New Orleans, so instead she just went to the bathroom and took a long hot shower.

She knew that keeping alive the hope that he would come back wasn't very healthy for her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he some how needed it.

That sounded crazy even to her.

But he'd seemed so lonely last time she'd seen him. Granted he had been pretty good at covering it, she had picked up on it. No matter how dangerous he was or how well he could take care of himself, someone should worry about how he was doing.

After drying off and dressing in an old t-shirt and sweat pants she went back into the living room.

She never saw her attacker. Never heard them. Just felt the pain at the back of her skull from the well placed blow.

Before it all went black her last thought was that Nick had been wrong, the vampires had come back to finish what they had started.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I didn't get a single review for the last chapter, so I have no idea what anyone thought of it. Not good since I try to make sure this is something people **_**want **_**to read. Please give me some kind of feed back. I'm begging!!! **

**Part 6**

She decided some one had gotten the wrong information about hell when they were writing the Bible. It wasn't some blazing inferno. There were no agonized screams of pain. And there certainly wasn't any horned devil with a pitch fork running the show. At least not one she ever saw. No it was a dank freezing darkness that consumed; sanity first.

She had woken up to find herself chained to a wall, and unable to see because of the dense darkness surrounding her. Or maybe her attackers had left her blind, she didn't know for sure. What she did know though, was that she was freezing. Her nose and toes were numb by the time she regained consciousness. It made moving in the slightest hurt, and her sweat pants and t-shirt didn't offer much warmth. There wasn't a time she could recall ever being so cold.

Her panic had almost choked her at first but as nothing happened, she began to think past it. Until she heard chains moving, and a low moan from her left. She thought her heart might explode it beat so wildly.

"Hello?" She said it softly, but it still seemed ridiculously loud in the still darkness.

No one answered her, but she knew she wasn't alone. As time passed she'd hear one of the others make some soft noise, and she assumed they were prisoners like herself; chains rattled when ever anyone moved.

She couldn't fully stretch her limbs, and she couldn't stand. She kept herself curled up trying to keep warm. Trying to ignore the hunger and thirst that was threatening to drive her insane. As what felt like years passing, she repeatedly reminded herself that she had to keep living. That so long as she was alive there was still hope. She could still walk away from this.

She replayed memories over and over in her mind as a distraction. Days spent at the beach back home in South Carolina, Christmases from before her brother had died, girl's nights in with Amber, the breakfast spent with Nick. The warmth found in those managed to help her forget about her situation, if only for short periods of time.

Some times when she slept she'd dream that Nick had found her, that he had taken her back to New Orleans, where it was warm. Those dreams were hard to wake up from the longer she stayed in the darkness. As time wore on she had trouble distinguishing dreams from hallucinations. The constant hungry and cold was taking a toll on more than just her body.

She promised herself that if she could keep going she'd found a way out. She'd think of something. Even if there was no one looking for her, there was still hope. She wasn't completely useless. At least she hoped she wasn't. Just keep breathing, and the opportune moment would arise she promised herself. Then she would be cold again. She just had to find a way out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He didn't have a clue how he knew, he just knew that something was wrong. That she was in trouble. It was a cold, nervous feeling that sat in the pit of his stomach. He ignored it for a couple of days, blaming it on whatever was convenient at the moment. But then he just couldn't anymore. He checked first at the club she worked, but her friend Amber hadn't seen her, and she was worried. Then he went to her apartment, to find nothing out of place there. He only grew more anxious and frustrated.

When he had exhausted all ideas of where she could be and still couldn't find her, he became aware he had only two options left. Give on her or ask for help. The first wasn't even something he would consider, but the second wasn't something he was sure he could do either.

He knew better than to ask Artemis. Savitar would be even less helpful. He didn't have but one other option and the thought of asking for help from that bastard made him want to kill something. Instead he hit his hand against the steering wheel of his Jag in helpless frustration. When had she stated to matter so much? He wasn't sure, but she did.

With a nasty curse he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he had tried to forget.

"Nick." Acheron answered on the first ring.

He had to purposefully relax his clenched jaw. "I need help." He managed to grit out.

"What is it?" Ash wasn't beating around the bush.

He gripped the steering wheel as he told Ash, who in turn listened intently at the other end.

"Give me an hour. I'll see what I can find out."

"Fine." He bit out.

"Nick?" Ash said in what could be described as a reassuring tone, which only made him want to hit Ash even more. "We'll find her."

He didn't respond, just hung up. Starting up the car, he made his way home, the whole way hoping Ash was right.

**A/N: I love hearing your feedback, so leave a review telling me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Does anyone want to give me a hand and be my beta for this story? My last one never replied back and I gave up. I've tried doing it myself, but I seem to miss a lot of stuff no matter how many times I read it.**

Acheron stood just inside his front door, looking as grim as the grave.

"What do you know?" He demanded as he saw the look.

"It's not good." Voice laced with an Atlantean accent. "Azure has her."

The air in him left him like he'd been sucker punch in the gut. His worst case scenario had been Stryker having found her, but this blew it right out of the water. He didn't know how to fight Azure's kind of crazy.

"How do we get her back?" He was desperate. He didn't care if he had to side with Ash, he just wanted her safe.

"Not 'we'. You can't go anywhere near Azure." Ash stated plainly.

Nick saw red. "If you think you're going to stop me from-"

"You charging in there is exactly what Azure is betting on. She's trying to drawl you out. The only reason she hasn't killed you yet is because she doesn't know what you look like."

"Then how the hell does she know about Maddie?" The Cajun in his accent becoming more apparent the angrier he got.

Ash's lips thinned and he looked regretful. "Azure got her hands on a Dream-Hunter that knew a little too much. She didn't tell who you were exactly, but she did tell Azure about the girl."

He clenched his jaw, this was his fault."Which Dream-Hunter was it?" He had every intention of ripping the Dream-Hunter apart.

"Madoc has already seen to her. She won't be spilling anymore secrets." Ash promised. "Now, Madoc has offered his help to get her back."

"You're not going without me." He all but snarled at the taller man.

"Your going is not up for discussion." Atlantean accent getting heavier. "If you get found out while bringing her back, what's going to stop Azure from coming after you? You're not ready to face something like her."

"I don't care, Maddie-"

"Yes, Maddie." Ash stepped closer, looking down on him. "What if you don't reach the girl before Azure finds you in her home? What's going to stop Azure from killing Maddie once she has you? Nothing, that's what."

He glared up at Acheron, hating him for spelling the truth out. Hating that he'd put Maddie was in danger. Hating that he wasn't going to be able to right this wrong; that he was depending on the one person he would love to see dead. Guilt and self loathing mixed in with his worry.

"Fine." He spit out, and couldn't manage much more. His jaw was beginning to ache from all the clenching.

Ash backed up a step, some of the tension leaving his stance. "We'll do everything we can to find her and bring her back to you Nick." There was promise written all over his face.

"You better." He didn't have much else to say. He didn't want to sit this out like some punk ass…but if it kept her safe then was there even a choice?

Ash nodded once then vanished, leaving him alone to wait.

**A/N: Okay. So I was looking at the profiles on the Dark-Hunter website and noticed something about Madoc's. Madoc has the same name and nickname listed in his profile as Nick's father Adarian…hmmmmmm. Anyone else notice that?? Don't forget to review telling me what you thought about the chapter (or the odd similarities).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank everyone so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 9**

She began to regain coconsciousness slowly. She didn't immediately catch on to the change in her surrounds, but when she did the first thing noticed was the warmth. Not one part of her was numb from being so cold. She let her eye lids drift open to find her self still in darkness, but not the heavy smothering kind she had been living in for so long. In fact she could make out the lines of the bed she was in, and a night stand, and Oh God, yes! A lamp!

Surprising herself with a strength she hadn't had in a long time she sat up and leaned over to turn it on. Light burst into the room, hurting her eyes but none the less welcomed. A thud sounded from behind her making her jump and turn. Her knew found happiness turning into panic. Someone was in the room, but the light was making it hard for her to keep her eyes open, she was so used to being in the dark, making her virtually blind. She squinted as she felt the bed dip under someone else's weight then blinking rapidly, trying to see despite her eyes watering, she pulled the blanket up around her. "Who's there?"

"Me. Nick." Strong hands were on her shoulders. "Cant you see?" Worry intertwined with his words.

She felt the fear leave immediately. "No. I mean yes. The light is just hurting them. I'm not used to it. Where are we?"

"My home."

She let out an almost hysterical laugh of relief and gratitude. "You came for me." And then she wasn't sure if it was just her eyes watering or if she was really crying.

He cleared his throat. "Not exactly." His hands fell away, and she missed the warmth instantly. "I had help. I couldn't go where you were." He sounded detached, like he wanted to distances himself, and she wished that her eyes would adjust already so she could see his face.

Instead she reached out and found his arm with her hand. She grabbed a handful of his shirt sleeve, she wasn't letting him get away. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me _cher_, I put you in this mess, and I wasn't able to get you out." He said it quietly.

"Nick, I don't care. We can go over it later." She used his shirt sleeve to pull him closer. "I'm just glad to be out of where I was. Thank you." She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, savoring the warmth. This wasn't one of her hallucinations like before. She could _feel _his heat all the way through her and it was the perfect balm for her bruised self.

After a moment he cupped the back of neck with his hand and moved closer. They held each in silence. When she could finally open her eyes with out them tearing up she looked at him. Fatigue was evident in his features, he looked burned out almost.

No, the explanations could all wait. She didn't want to think about that place right then anyway.

She pushed him down on the bed and he pulled her with him. She felt safe cradled by him, but when the lamp turned off she stiffened. It wasn't that neither of them had touched it that made her freeze, she just didn't want to be in the dark again. "What is it?" He whispered, breath tickling her ear.

"Can we leave it on?" She answered just as quietly. Immediately the lamp blinked back on, and she ignored the fact that he hadn't touched it. The tension left her and she relaxed back into him. "Yea," she mumbled. "We are defiantly going to talk about all this; first thing in the morning."

A kiss was placed behind her ear, and his arms tighten around her. Despite her own exhaustion she waited for his breathing to even out and she was sure he was resting before she allowed herself to fall back in to oblivion.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews ****Mistyangel09 and Erkn! I really appreciate feedback. **

When she woke she couldn't tell what time of day it was, thanks to the heavy curtains covering the room, and she didn't see a clock from where she lay. Picking her head up carefully from his chest, she looked up at him. He was still asleep, his face was turned slightly hiding the tattoo, arm wrapped protectively around her, looking almost boyish.

Her heart melted at the sight. With his tattoo hidden from sight, and his face relaxed he more resembled the pictures of him she had seen from her internet search. She didn't know much about him even now, but she suspected that he had been a different man before he'd been gotten that tattoo. For a moment she tried imagining what he might have been like, but couldn't truly come up with anything that seemed fitting for the secretive man. Whatever had happened to him had scarred him all the way to his soul, and she doubted she'd ever get the chance to know who'd he once been. It was her loss, and she knew it.

She gently laid her head back down, not having the heart to keep that train of thought going. Wanting to avoid waking him, she kept still, letting her mind wander. Eventually she started thinking over her capture.

She couldn't remember much of the later times, mostly because it was a mix of her mind playing tricks on her and nightmares. She didn't remember anything about her rescue expect for a voice telling her she'd be okay.

Her body seemed to have recovered much quicker than was normal, but she decided not to question that too much, there were more important answers she needed. Like just exactly _who _was the man lying next to her was, or maybe the better question was _what _was he?

She looked back up at him again, and watched him sleep. Thoughts of the first time she had seen him came to her, it been her first night at the bar and definitely not her best. He'd walked in with a swagger all his own, no denying he was the best looking man in the crowd. Amber had gotten excited, because with him there it meant tips were going to be good. He'd sat in her section and with one look she'd known better than to believe the front he put up, there saw something there, something to be cautious over. She'd managed to screw up and get his drink order wrong. It wasn't until the bartender told her that she'd grabbed the wrong order did she found out. He'd not said a word to her, just drank the whiskey without complaint. She'd decided then that he could be the devil himself and she'd be happy to be his waitress if it meant he wouldn't yell at her for a mistake or grope her every chance he got.

His eyes drifted open and brought her back to the present.

"Hey." His voice husky from sleep.

She smiled; she loved the sound of his accent mixed with his deep voice. "Hi."

"How do you feel?"

"Great, which I don't think should be the case. At least just not yet." Her body had gone with out nourishment for far too long to feel so good.

He didn't say anything, just looked a little regretful.

"Maybe we should go ahead and have that talk now." No reason to avoid it.

He cleared his throat, opened his mouth and closed it. Then repeated the action.

"How about we get something to eat first," because he obviously wasn't fully functioning just yet.

"Yea. Yea, that sounds good."

They got up and she followed him to the kitchen, which was had a selection of some beer, milk, expired orange juice, a variety of take out boxes, and cereal. She laughed as he gave her a sheepish look as he held out the Captain Crunch and milk. They both ate two bowls of it and she couldn't ever remember thinking cold cereal had ever been so good.

She was trying to figure out how to start the questioning when, much to her surprise, he beat her to it. He told her all about the daimons, Dark-Hunters, him being a squire, about the betrayal that had lead up to his becoming a Dark-Hunter himself, then finding out being the Malachai. How Azure had been looking for him, and how Azure was the one who had abducted her. How he'd had to call the man, Ash, who had betrayed him to save her. He explained everything to her patiently, making sure she understood everything he was telling her.

She sat in stunned silence. Not speaking a single word, as she tried to wrap her mind around the idea that there were worse things out there than vampires, er, daimons. That sitting across from her was a man that had killed himself and was well, technically actually dead…right?

She looked at him and tried to figure out if this was some sort of really sick joke. She studied those swirling silver eyes, the set of his mouth, the tattoo covering a portion of his face, the stubborn line of his jaw, anything that would give him away as lying. Not one of them did, but she already knew he wasn't. Everything he had told her was the truth, and that was the most freighting part of all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Now leave a review! I really, **_**really**_ **love hearing from ya'll.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He laid bare his past at her feet. Detailing the highlights, explaining things so she'd understand. Time stretched out and she didn't respond at all to anything he told her. Then he waited for her to say something, _anything,_ but she just looked at him in that unnerving way she had. She wore that look on her face she got some times, the one that made him feel like he was naked even if he was fully clothed.

Time stretched out and he gave up on a hope he hadn't realized he'd even had before just then. Defeated he broke eye contact with her and looked down. Instead of looking at those damning green eyes he studied the spider web tattoo covering his knuckles, a reminder of a different time and a different man.

"So," she finally said, breaking the silence.

He didn't look up, instead he ran his thumb over his spider web covered knuckles, wishing he was that man again. That man could have been worth this girl's time. That man wouldnt have nearly gotten her killed.

"What are…where does that leave me?"

He cleared his throat. "You'll have to stay here until I can get this mess cleaned up." He finally looked up at her. "I'm not sure how long that's going to be."

She nodded, then he watched her bow her head. "I'm not sure if this matters to you or not Nick, but I want you to know anyway." She took a deep breath. "All that stuff you just told me. It doesn't change the way I see you."

"It should." Even though she'd told him what he'd hoped to hear, he warned against it. Pushed down the feelings her words created.

She sat up straight and looked him in the eye, the move was defiant. "I've already told you I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." He gave her a cold look. She really didn't need to think of him as one of the good guys. Doing so might end up getting her killed.

"Forget it Cajun." She glared back, Carolina drawl coming out strong, and he loved the sound of it. "If you wanted me to be afraid of you, you shouldn't have bothered saving me from those vampires or daimons or whatever they're called. You shouldn't have visited me in the hospital, or went to breakfast with me, or put up with my non stop talking. You wanted me afraid of you, then you shouldn't have went to such lengths to save me from that hell hole I was in and you shouldn't have let me know about it. If you were aiming to frighten me with you just told me you did a damn good job, but its not _you_ that scares me. So suck it up."

He was stunned. Never had he'd ever seen her loose her temper, not even when she was at the bar and a customer went too far, she'd stayed calm. He'd figure he'd scared her off by telling her the truth; instead she was in front of him looking as sure of herself as he'd ever seen her. And when she brought her hand up and leaned forward he was pretty sure he was going to get slapped for trying to frighten her, not get kissed with a gentle hand pulling him to her.

**A/N: Here's a reminder to review. I got only one last chapter (Thank you Erkn!) and would really love more. Thanks for reading now let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

She sat back down across from him, her face a bright pink. He watched her bit her bottom lip as she kept her green gaze on him like she was waiting for what he'd do.

He stared at her, eye brows knitted together. He'd been so stunned by the brief brush of her lips over his he hadn't moved. He'd really hadn't expected a kiss from her when she obviously had lost her temper. He was a little disappointed she hadn't given him an opportunity to respond to her. He would have _really _loved to have had time to have returned kiss.

However, she had_ kissed_ him and he couldn't fight the stupid grin that spread across his face, earning him a pretty smile in return. He felt like he'd just won some sort of prize, like he was a champion.

He wanted more and he wasn't going to be shy about it. If she didn't want him then she shouldn't have kissed him first, he decided as he moved around the table to her. When he reached for her she came willingly and he felt like he was on top of the world. When his meet her lips he wasn't demanding, he was willing to take whatever she was willing to give. However, a sense of urgency developed between them, especially on his part when her hand slipped under his t-shirt.

The door bell rang out startling her enough to jump a little. He pulled her back to him; whoever was out there could come back later. This was just too right to mess it up now.

She rested a hand at his jaw and gently ran the finger tips of the other hand in his shirt up his side causing him to squirm. As he started pressing kisses on her slender throat she did it again and he moved almost involuntary from the caress.

"Your ticklish," he heard her giggle.

The door bell rang again but they both ignored it.

She put her other hand under his shirt and she got both of his sides. He didn't he try to hold back the small laugh that burst out of him; he was enjoying himself too much.

"You so are!" She sounded surprised and he could feel her smile against him. She was relentless in teasing his sides and he distracted her with a very hot kiss.

The door bell sounded again and it was followed by knocking that could be heard all the way into the kitchen where they were. He growled at the interruption as she pulled away with a sigh.

"You better find out what they want." She said. "It doesn't sound like they're going away."

He caught her hands as they fell away from him and placed a kiss in each palm.

He left her with another kiss with the intent to kill who ever was interrupting them. The bell rang two more times before he opened the front door.

Ash was waiting and arched a brow at him.

"I was beginning to think I was going to have to let myself in." The Atlantean said as he stepped into the house.

He glared at Ash, but let him through and shut the door behind the taller man. He figured the less arguing he did the faster Ash would leave and the quicker he could get back to what he'd been doing. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to check on you and the girl. Azure's been too quiet about us taking Maddie from her."

He decided this was a reasonable excuse for Ash interrupting him and her.

…still didn't mean he was happy about it. "You think she's planning something?"

"Possibly, but I have no way of knowing what." Ash responded in truth, rubbing at his unshaven jaw. "Does Maddie remember anything? She may know something that could be useful."

"I don't know." He really didn't either. He'd planned on asking her after he had answered her questions but they hadn't made it that far yet…

"You didn't think to ask her?" Ash dropped his hand.

He didn't get a chance to respond.

"Ask me what?" She walked up to them, arms crossed, looking as about innocent as the first night he'd meet her. She'd been tragically naive to the world around her. He'd fixed that hadn't he? Guilt turned his stomach.

Ash took her appearance in their conversation in stride. "I was hoping you might remember something from your capture that might be useful to figure out what your kidnappers are up to."

"I don't remember much. I woke up there and it was always dark I didn't see anything and the only thing I heard were the other prisoners every once in awhile." She looked regretful. "I'm sorry. That's really not helpful is it?"

Ash sighed. "Not really."

He watched her face, as she titled her head to the side watching Ash. He recognized that look, and even though it was completely unreasonable he felt a little jealous that she'd try to figure Ash out like she did him.

"You're the man that got me out of there." Not a question and not a bit of doubt on her face.

"Yes. At least I'm one of them." Ash answered.

"Then you're Acheron?"

Ash sent a questioning look toward him, and he heard Ash's voice in his head clear as a bell. _What have you told her?_

_All of it._ He gave Ash an 'I dare you to say anything about it' look.

Ash nodded once. "I am."

"Then thank you." She was sincere but she didn't get all elaborate or talkative like she had the time she'd thanked him at the hospital and the jealously left him.

One corner of Ash's mouth lifted, softening his features even with the ever present sunglasses in place. "You're welcome little one."

Ash turned then to him. "If she does remember anything contact me. If I hear something I'll let you know." And with that said Ash vanished.

He looked over at her as she blinked and glanced around looking for Ash. If he hadn't had the reminder of the danger he'd put her in he'd have smiled at the site, but as it was guilt was riding him pretty hard at that moment.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about ya'll, but I had a little bit of a writer's block and I'm still trying to figure out how I want to wrap this story up. I'm at a loss on ideas for how to end it. **

**But here's the next chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to shake out of this writer's block. **

She was fairly certain the man named Acheron had disappeared into thin air. When nothing else seemed plausible she just accepted that as fact to save her sanity. She thought if she ever got to meet Ash while being fully awake she'd be able to _know,_ like she always did, that Nick was justified in his hatred toward Ash. That Ash was some sort of evil man, because why else would someone hate someone else so much?

However, she learned it wasn't quite like that. Undoubtedly the man he hated wasn't someone to be taken lightly, but Ash wasn't evil. This wasn't a case of light verses dark, because things were a little more complicated than that. There was an undeniable goodness in Acheron even if she found him intimidating. Nick, however, was the wild card, he wasn't completely one thing or the other, making things not so clear cut in her mind like they were in his.

She let her eyes land on him and studied him. He may have told her the truth about what he was but she still didn't know _him. _She still had the same assumptions of him as she had the first time she saw him. There was regret in his silver swirling eyes that she didn't fully understand, a tattoo that she didn't get why was on his face and not somewhere less conspicuous, and she still couldn't decide if he was some devil with a conscience or a wayward angel.

She decided that last one didn't really matter, because devil or angel she'd taken him.

He looked back at her. Silver eyes still swirling. "You want a shower?" Cajun accent seemed thicker for some reason.

"Sure," she smiled up at him.

"You can use the bathroom connected to my room. You'll have clean clothes on the bed, and clean towels on the rack by the sink."

"Thanks."

The clothes she found weren't her own, but they were her size and she wondered where he had found them. Then she remembered that with the kind of powers she was beginning to suspect he could have just thought them up for her. They were simple, a t-shirt and jeans socks…and a matching white panty and bra set of very lacy and _very _sheer material that defiantly hadn't come from her modest taste. She held them up and felt her self blush deeply at the thought of him picking those out for her.

She lingered longer than what's probably considered polite when borrowing someone else's shower but she couldn't resist the hot water.

He was waiting in the bedroom for her when she came out. "Look Maddie, I know I told you that you'd be staying here but I've thought it over and I don't think it would be a very good idea." No preamble, just bluntly stated.

She frowned at the words and the hard look in his eyes. What had brought about the change from earlier? "Why?"

"I don't want you getting the wrong idea about us. I realized that it may seem like I've been leading you on and I just wanted to clear that up. I feel responsible for because I'm the reason you're in this mess, but that's about as far as my feelings go."

It stung, and she again wondered what had brought this on. She could feel her face heat up over the humiliation of rejection, but she didn't believe what he was telling her. "You know, you can send me away, but Nick I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were, but I could understand how you might see all this more than it-"

"Stop." She held up a hand and shook her head. She'd decided she wasn't giving up without putting up some argument. "I would have bought that line if you had wouldn't have told me about what you are but don't except me to believe that you'd tell someone, _just anyone, _about the world you live in. About you being the Malie-whatever you are, and gone through the trouble of dealing with someone you hate to help me. In less you tell everybody you bring home about how you used to work for the undead." At that last part she raised a questioning brow in his direction.

"Maddie, I'm not in love with you. I just wanted you to be aware of what-"

"Nick!" She stared at him. "I'm not saying you love me, but I know this is more than just feeling responsible." She didn't even know what to call it but she knew it was more than his sense of duty that kept bringing them back together.

She waited but his only response was to clench his jaw. Her heart broke, she hadn't expected he'd admit that he had feelings toward her, but she'd hoped for something …she didn't know what, but _something._ Maybe she had gotten it all wrong.

"A friend of mine said you could stay with him and his family for a few days, hopefully by then I'll have this cleared up." He reached behind him to pick up a duffle bag that had been sitting on the bed and walked out the room.

Frustrated and hurt, just stared at the window across the room for a full minute collecting herself before following him down. She'd give anything to know for sure if she was right, but even at the risk of humiliating herself she wouldn't give up just in case she was right. _He_ deserved someone who would fight for him, she just wished she knew how.

**A/N: Okay, leave me a review telling me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well I got this out quicker than I thought I would, I hope you enjoy it.**

She couldn't think of what to say to him to change his mind so she sulked quietly in the passenger's seat.

"Maddie." He said as they sat in traffic. "I know you're mad."

"I'm not mad." She refused to look at him.

A few minutes of silence passed and they only moved up one car space. There was a bad wreck up ahead, jamming up traffic effectively.

"I don't get it." Even if she didn't know what to say she couldn't keep quite. She'd never been the silent type.

He didn't respond so she kept going. "You know I could have accepted it maybe if you'd admitted there's something here and said something like I just don't think it would work between us. Or I just don't have time or I just don't want this, but that's not what you said. You said there was nothing here. That's a lie or your just completely blind." It was in that fashion she kept babbling at him. Arms crossed, looking out the window at the people going about their daily lives. She was well aware that she was being a brat, but she didn't want to just come out and say he'd hurt her, because she did have some pride.

She figured he'd had enough of her when he slung his car out of the bumper to bumper traffic and in to a parking space outside of a bar. "Look Maddie." He nearly growled.

She glared at him; he wasn't going to cow her into behaving, even though it did make her a little nervous to have him angry at her.

"You're right, okay?" He snapped. "There is a lot more here than just _something_. I'm in love with you, but guess what? It's not going anywhere. Is that what you wanted to hear? Happy now?"

Her face flushed. She felt an odd mix of happiness and guilt at having acted like a child moments before. "That's half of it." She nodded.

"What's the other half?" He said a little more calmly.

"A chance, because I love you too." She'd barely admitted that to herself but she knew it was real.

He sucked in a breath. She watched his knuckles go white as he clutched the steering wheel. He shook his head and hair fell in his odd colored eyes. "I don't think…I can't give you that. I'm sorry." And he really did look sorry.

"Why not?" She wanted to cry.

He brushed a hand through his hair and looked straight ahead. "Because there's things I've got to take care of. I can't stop…I can't just let it go." He sounded bone weary.

"Nick, is it about your mother?" She asked gently.

He nodded once, still staring straight.

"I wish I'd gotten to have met her." She really did too, because he was an amazing man and his mother had to have been a remarkable woman to have such a son like him. "But I don't think killing Ash is the answer. It won't bring her back." Boy did she know that first hand.

"Maddie." He stressed her name like he didn't want to hear this argument.

"No really, Nick, listen. I understand grief and having to put your life back together. My older brother, Christian, was murdered when he was twenty-one. Jason, my twin, and I were only fifteen and I watched what it destroy my family. We had everything pinned on seeing the guy who did it being locked away forever, but he got off on a technicality. Daddy couldn't take it; he shot and killed the man who murdered Christian. He got thirty years. I think the guy deserved it, but it shouldn't have been done. It didn't bring Christian back, and my mother couldn't handle losing both Christian and Daddy. She's…" She blinked back tears at the thought of her mother. "Jason left home to joined up with the Navy right after turning eighteen. I took care of Mama for two years by myself and I hated Daddy and Jason for a long time for leaving that responsibility on me. Aunt Tia finally moved back to Charleston and to help. I took off for New Orleans a week after she moved in. I was barely twenty. We might have been okay if Daddy hadn't done what he did." It wasn't something she was proud of, leaving her mother, but she couldn't stand living with the shattered pieces of her family anymore. My whole family fell apart when Daddy killed that man." We might have been okay if Daddy hadn't done what he did. I guess my point is that sometimes the price for revenge is just too high. Sometimes maybe forgiving them would be the better thing, not so much for the person who did the wrong, but for the person wronged."

She looked up at him wondering if anything got through to him, or if she'd just dragged up her ugly past for nothing. She never talked about her family, she loved them but it hurt too much. She'd only given Amber the basics and that had been after knowing her for a couple of years.

"I'm sorry."He reached out tenderly brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Me too. About your mom I mean. She must have been a hell of a lady."

"She was." He swallowed and she could hear just how much he missed her in those simply words.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to just walk away." H said after a moment.

"I think you are." She replied.

"You've got that much faith in me?"

She nodded. "Yes." There was no doubt in her mind.

"I can't grantee anything." He said quietly. "But what if I promise to try?"

"It's going to take time, and it wouldn't be easy." She warned not to discourage him, but to let him know not expect results immediately.

"I don't want you getting into something you don't think you can handle." He looked intensely at her and she knew the topic had changed. "Let's take this slow, and talk more later?"

"Does that mean you've changed your mind about sending me away?" She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Tell me if this gets to be too much for you."

"I promise, but don't think I'm going to just up and run away if it gets hard. Have some faith in _me_, okay?" She'd ran once, and she never intended to do it again.

"Oh, I do." He smiled then kissed her. Sweet and demanding; it was perfect.

When they were back on the road again, heading back to his home he asked her to tell him more about her family.

"There's not much more to tell. That's about it."

"You keep in touch with them?" He asked.

"I call my mom about twice a month. I'll go home for Christmas to see her and visit my dad. I write letters back and forth with him constantly. He still manages to try to be a parent from behind bars, and I appreciate it. I haven't seen Jason in two years though. Every once in awhile I'll get a phone call or a post card from him. He's the one I miss the most. Until everything started to come undone we were best friends." She shook her head, something's just hurt to much to dwell on. "Tell me about your mother."

"She was the best mother I could have asked for, and way better than I deserved." He flashed her a smile and she saw the dimples she liked so much, then he went on describing his mother and their life together.

**A/N: Don't forget to leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I've enjoyed writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

For the first time in years every moment wasn't anger filled, he was laughing again and it was thanks to her. She pushed and wouldn't let him just shut the world out. She talked him into seeing going to visit Kyrian, saying he needed his friends around him. They'd keep him human she told him, and he wondered if she was talking about his being the Malachai. He insisted that she come along with him since it was her idea, but really he just wanted the only family he had left to meet her. Things were turning around for him. He'd even run into Acheron a time or two and had managed to be civil if not altogether friendly. The first time he'd gotten the satisfaction of Ash's shock.

Weeks passed quickly, turning into months, and he asked often if everything was still okay for her, wanting her to know that he wouldn't ask her to stay if this life was too much. Each time she'd tell him she wasn't going anywhere, every time he heard it he fell a little more.

It was six months after the car ride when he stopped at a jewelry store, to pick up his order. He came home to an empty house with a note on the fridge saying she'd gone to see Amber and she'd be been back around six. He had planned on just coming right on in and popping the question, but the waiting built up his anticipation and he'd never been so nervous in his life.

She brought take out in for dinner, saying she hadn't felt like cooking, and hoped he didn't mind. He tried waiting until they were done eating, but she kept asking him what was wrong, saying he was being too quiet.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said, sounding much too serious.

"What?" He caught the worry in her voice.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the black velvet box he'd gotten earlier.

Her mouth fell open and she dropped her fork. "Oh my God…"

He cracked it open and the diamond sparkled prettily. "Will yo-"

"YES!" She cut him off, grinning. "Yes, yes and yes!"

Relived and happy he smiled back. "I could be asking you anything here, _cher, _you didn't let me finish." He teased with a raised eyebrow.

Her dinner forgotten she was wrapping him up in her arms laughing. "What else could you be asking me with an engagement ring?"

He laughed and hugged her tightly. "You didn't even look at the ring."

"That's not the important part." She squeezed him even tighter. "You wanting me to be Mrs. Gautier is."

He'd never experienced so much joy before. He dropped a kiss on her neck as she pulled back.

"Now let me see it." She tugged at his hand holding the box.

He took the ring out and put it on her finger and noticed her smile got even bigger. "It's beautiful."

He didn't tell her he'd had it custom made for her, or that it had taken longer to have the ring made than it had for him to decide he wanted to marry her. He just kissed her.

**The End**

**A/N: Leave a review please.**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: I thought I'd surprise ya'll with this last part.**

**Epilogue**

He wasn't nervous about this, just excited. A stupid grin popped up on his face for the umpteenth time that day as he checked his bow tie in the mirror. The sight of the double-bow and arrow mark made his smile slip a little though. He'd asked Artemis for his soul back and she'd told him she didn't have it. He had demanded she tell him where it was, even going so far as to threaten the goddess but she wouldn't tell him. Maddie had told him it was okay, they'd look for it, but it bothered him that he didn't know where something so important to him was.

"Ready?" Kyrian slapped him on the shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He grinned again. "Hell yes."

They walked out to his backyard that had been decorated for the occasion. Pass friends that he'd known for years. Talon patted him on the back as he walked by. Maggie smiled brightly at him. Otto and Wren gave him a friendly nod. Zarek smirked at him. How that psycho had ended up at his wedding he wasn't sure. He stopped in front of the priest (who just so happen to be a Squire), and Kyrian as his best man took his place next to him. He saw Ash slip into a seat in the back next to Tory who'd been talking to with Tabitha and Bride. Maddie had insisted that Ash be invited, and as long as she said 'I do' she could have invited Attila the Hun for all he cared.

Everyone hushed when the familiar music started. Amber took her place at the end of the aisle. Then Maddie walked into view, her twin brother with her. She was stunning in the white dress. Pearls at her neck and ears, she even blushed prettily. The sight of her took his breath away. He'd hunted Jason, her brother, down and pulled a few strings with the Squires to get Maddie's brother off that Navy ship he'd been stationed on and here in time. She hadn't asked it, but he'd known she wanted it, and the smile on her face when her brother had shown up last night as a surprise had been well worth it.

The ceremony was short and before he knew it he was kissing her for the first time as man and wife. Next came the reception and halfway through he was stealing her way from the party. They made it to their bedroom without being stopped. He was kissing her while discreetly trying to figure out where the zipper was on her dress.

"Nick." She laughed breaking away, but he caught her mouth again with his. "Nick. Stop for a second." She pushed him back, bright smile. "I've got to tell you something."

"Can it wait?" He asked, only half joking.

She shook her head, smile still in place, hands resting on his shoulders.

"Then tell me, so we can go back to what we were doing." He pulled her closer.

"Ash came to see me before I walked down the aisle."

That caught his attention and he paused in his efforts to distract her. "What did he want?"

"He gave me your soul."

"What?" He asked disbelieving.

She nodded at him. "He was the one who had it I guess. He came to see me when it was just me in here finishing up getting ready."

Shocked, he stared at her. "He had it?"

She nodded. "Yes, and he gave it to me, and told me what to do. He said if I need help with it to ask him. Nick, I might need his help because I'm not sure I can do part of it." He watched her bit her lower lip, and knit her eyebrows together.

He nodded, understanding. He remembered being told what needed to be done to return a soul to a body. "Can I see it?"

She walked to the dresser. "I wanted to keep it on me during the ceremony, but I didn't have anywhere to put it and that was probably for the best because I lose everything, and it would have been awful if I'd lost your soul." She opened up the top drawer and pulled out a small silver box. He was stunned as he looked at what was in it. A small swirling stone colored red sat on black silk.

"I need to talk to him." He said quietly, not sure what to say.

She nodded, like she understood.

He left her after a quick kiss and headed back down stairs. Acheron was standing and talking with Vane, Talon and Kyrian. "Can I speak to you?" He asked in all seriousness to the Atlantean. The other three men looked uneasy but stepped away to give them space.

Ash didn't say anything as he waited for him to speak.

Running a hand through his hair he took a deep breath and simply said, "Thank you."

Ash nodded, understanding. "You're welcome."

He gave a nod of his own. There were a lot of words left unsaid between them and for the time being that was the way it was going to stay but things were changing. "Why did you have it?"

Ash chose his words carefully. "Artemis thought I should keep it."

He thought about pushing for more, but decided to let it go, he had what he wanted.

"She's good for you, little brother." Acheron said in his Atlantean accent.

He couldn't help the smile that touched his lips. "Yea. She is."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and one more thing. Did she mention the other thing?"

He raised an eyebrow, a little nervous. "What other thing?"

"My wedding gift." Ash smiled, flashing a hint of fangs. "She's immortal now. So I hope you're happy with her, because she's yours until the end of forever."

"I think I can live with that." He grinned, not believing how wonderful this day was turning out to be. "Thank you." He said, and after Ash's welcoming nod, he turned away and went back up to his new bride.

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed it, now please leave a review!**


End file.
